


Interlude XXV

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [205]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Edwardian, F/M, Heaven, M/M, Surprises, Sussex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Someone is made very happy. Mrs. God uses the F-word, and there is some 'global warming'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyster99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyster99/gifts).



_[Begin narration by Mr. Sherlock Holmes]_

This was it. Months of careful planning, having to work extra hard to make sure that my love did not find out, and I was finally ready. John looked at me suspiciously when I told him we were alighting at Ashford, but I said airily that I had another matter to attend to 'along the coast'. In which I spoke true.

Sort of.

We had to change again at Eastbourne, and John looked even more gloriously confused when we took a slow train towards London. If he pouted.... no, I did not have time for that sort of thing. Well, not on the train.

“I have something to show you”, I said.

“In public?” he asked eagerly. Honestly, he was as bad as... well, me.

When we alighted at Acklington, I could see immediately that he had guessed where we were going. A short cab ride, and we were driving over the ridge and looking down upon Casdene. The look on his face was rapturous. 

I did not drive us down into the village, but instead turned left and drove along a track that ran breasted the northern side of the dean, ending in a certain small honeysuckle-covered cottage. It was as charming as when I had visited it in secret a few months back, to finalize all my arrangements.

“It is lovely”, he said. “Are we here on another case?”

“Not exactly”, I said. “Let us go inside and look. No-one is home just now.”

He seemed puzzled, but followed me inside.

“Who owns this?” he asked. 

“At the moment, a young man called Mr. Jack Smith”, I said. “He inherited it from his father some time back, but he has a house up in Cheshire, and he cannot do anything with this until his twenty-first birthday, a little under two years from now, when he assumes full control of his estates.”

“Mr. Smith does not want to live here?” he asked in wonder. “Why ever not?”

“He is happy in his old family house”, I explained. “He is selling this place, and the new buyers will be able to move in in two year's time. It is being rented out for now.”

“Lucky buyers”, he said enviously. I turned and took his hands, my blue eyes boring into his green ones.

“Yes”, I said. “We are.”

He blinked in astonishment. I saw his lower lip quivering, which only ever happened when he was uncertain about something.

“You said not to buy you a present on your birthday this year”, I said with a shy smile. “So I brought you – us - a present on my birthday instead. I thought two more years in Baker Street, and then..... retirement. Bacchus can make amends for his shoddy treatment of you by covering our tracks, and making sure that we can live here in peace.”

I honestly thought that he was about to cry, as he seemed to be having difficulty catching his breath. Then he all but leapt on me, pressing me back into the wall as I kissed him long and hard, our tongues vying for dominance. He was evidently disappointed when I pulled back, but I think that my next words made it worthwhile for him.

“This place has only one main bedroom”, I panted, myself suddenly short of breath as well. “I suggest that we go there and..... christen it.”

Was it actually possible to die of too much happiness?

He was still stunned by everything, and I was able to make it to the bedroom well ahead of him. By the time he caught up, I was already lying back on the bed, stark naked with his legs raised and working myself quickly open. John whined at his own slowness in getting out of his clothes, and nearly tore his shirt in trying to get it off, before stumbling over to the bed. I was ready by this time, and he was able to thrust straight in. I wrapped his legs around his back – thank heavens for my innate flexibility – and hoisted myself up to wrap myself around his chest whilst I was still impaled on his cock.

“Come on, John!” I grunted. “This is the first time in what will soon be our new home. Is that really the best you can do?”

He scowled and thrust upwards, and I growled and countered with my own thrust back, fully intent on dragging an orgasm of him. We fought for some time before he came with a shout that they may well have heard down in the valley. I suppose that that was one way to introduce oneself to the neighbourhood!

“Wow!” he managed.

“Yes”, I said. “Not bad for two men in their fift.... middling middle-age. Ready for Round Two?” 

He glared fondly at me. 

“Typical sex-obsessed consulting detective!” he muttered

“Yes”, I said. “And proud of it!”

He thrust up into me again, and I growled appreciatively.

+~+~+

We barely made that last train to London. We both smiled all the way home to 221B - our home for now, at least.

_[End narration by Mr. Sherlock Holmes]_


	2. Chapter 2

“Fa-la-la-la-la!”

Mrs. God positively beamed as She danced around the room. Her husband smiled.

“Still two years to go, dearest”, He reminded Her. “Some of the boys wanted me to try to bring him up then – it would be thirty years since they first met – but I said....”

“They are just jealous of the sweet little cutie's good fortune!” She interrupted. “He looks even more adorable when he smiles like that. I am sure that nothing else in their lives can possibly go wrong.”

The ensuing silence was a little too loud. She stared suspiciously at Her husband. There was a minor earth tremor in the western Pacific Ocean.

“What are you planning?” She demanded.

“Well”, He said carefully, “there is the quite low probability that there may be an infinitesimally minuscule, minutely tiny, microscopically small hitch some time soonish......”

+~+~+

Scientists found it difficult to explain just how a large hill close by the River Nile had overnight become a crater. So they blamed global warming.


End file.
